


Une famille si simple

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Les amours de Rumple [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genealogy, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Henry fait une découverte déconcertante au sujet de sa mère adoptive.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Les amours de Rumple [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Une famille si simple

**Une famille si simple**

Lorsqu’il avait toqué à la porte, Emma lui avait ouvert, surprise. Henry était déboussolé, ce qui était déjà une chose difficile à réaliser, en partie à cause de tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu depuis le temps, mais aussi parce qu’il devait être chez Regina cette semaine-si. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Henry ? 

Retour en arrière : le nouvel Auteur venait de rentrer chez sa mère et son rendez-vous avec Violette c’était passé pour le mieux. Mais, alors qu’il allait l’appeler, il l’avait entendue dans le salon en pleine conversation avec Rumplestiltskin, son grand-père, mais également en … exploration buccale, si il pouvait le qualifier ainsi. 

\- Deux minutes, lui demanda son autre mère, Regina est en couple avec Gold ? 

\- Visiblement. 

\- Avant de continuer cette conversation je vais avoir besoin d’un cachet d’aspirine. 

\- Je veux bien un aussi Maman. 

La sauveuse disparut dans la salle de bain, à la recherche d’une trousse à pharmacie qu’ils avaient fini par préparer à force de devoir affronter une malédiction par an. 

\- Donc le crocodile est à la fois le grand-père adoptif d’Emma, ton grand-père paternel mais aussi ton père adoptif ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Swan, l’appela Crochet, finalement prend toute la boîte avec toi. 

La généalogie de leur famille était déjà tellement simple à comprendre, vraiment, alors si en plus ils s’amusaient à mélanger les branches … 


End file.
